


Yet

by sleepy_ry



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Feels, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Parental Leorio Paladiknight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Leorio fears for his daughter.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 23





	Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Hunter x Hunter' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> CW: Leoiro references his friend's canonical death, and has fear his child could pass away.

Leorio volunteers to wake with her because  ~~ he isn’t sleeping anyway  ~~ ~~for fear she could stop breathing~~.  Kurapika deserves sleep following his difficult labor, never mind his persistent arguing. He would consider switching except Kurapika falls asleep making coffee, and Leorio has enough worries with their fussing daughter. 

“I can manage her fine” he grouses. “I’m going to forget her smell here soon.” 

“You could never forget,” Leorio remembers his friend’s smell, more prominent than the horrible death stench which haunts the nursery. “Here, I think she’s getting hangry.” 

“I hate that word.” 

Yet he’s smiling as she cries, alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on every single bookmark/comment/kudos.


End file.
